


Through the darkness

by CrystalNavy



Series: Pain from the past [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Through the darkness, I've reached the light





	Through the darkness

During the day, they acted as if they were nothing more than friends. Sabo would piss Koala off and she would either hit him or pull his cheeks hard enough that it hurt. This was so convincing that they managed to fool everyone, including the more perceptive members of the Revolutionary army.

During the nights, when they knew that no one was watching, it was a different story entirely. 

Koala would come into his room, looking vulnerable, and was met with Sabo, who was just as vulnerable as she was. Then they would cuddle in bed, and share stories about their childhood, their sorrows, and everything that came with it.

By now, he knew everything about Fisher Tiger, her hero and the man who inspired her to join the Revolutionary army and seek to put an end to racial discrimination between humans and Fishmen. And he had told her about his childhood, his troubles with Bluejam, and finally, his death.

But there was something he didn't tell her, a piece of information that he kept secure in his head, even after his memories had returned. He didn't want to share this particular memory with anyone, not even her.

Of course, things hardly ever went according to plan when he was involved.

"What happened?" she asked

During one of their sessions, she had discovered an old scar, a scar he was sure no one could find, but she had.

"What happened?" she repeated, a bit more forcefully

"I told you how Bluejam was hired to kidnap me for my father." Sabo finally gave in "What I didn't tell you was that he raped me on that day. I was damaged even before my father took me back. I knew that there was no way I'd be deemed a suitable husband for royalty. No one wants damaged goods, after all."

"Then your family must have been pretty messed up in the head." Koala was blunt, as usual "Because you are the best thing that's happened to me after Tiger died. Let me help you forget everything about those assholes."

"Of course, princess." Sabo smiled and nodded


End file.
